Problem: A gold pair of socks costs $$48$, and a brown sweater costs $$12$. The gold pair of socks costs how many times as much as the brown sweater costs?
The cost of the gold pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the brown sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$48 \div $12$ $$48 \div $12 = 4$ The gold pair of socks costs $4$ times as much as the brown sweater costs.